Season Two
by Radio Interference
Summary: WHAT WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT?
1. Slam

**I don't even know what's going on either, folks. Touch and go.**

* * *

Halfway home.

Spit; cough, roll onto your back- bad move- he's on you again. Something connects hard with your face. A red fluid.

Brownout. World spinning.

* * *

No.

I can fight this.

Crawling, rolling, trying to get distance. No such thing. A boot connects with my ribcage. I swear something is snapped in there. It hurts to breathe. Broken ribs as painful as lung cancer.

This makes me so fucking mad. I'm not on his level. Both ways.

I'm no stud, but I'm no caveman.

Getting beat like a government mule? Is that what they call it?

Finally back up on feet. World hurts. Swirling. I can't tell shit.

The crowd is roaring.

Fitting.

The soundtrack of my own death is being performed by the same people who gave birth to me.

I think I'm going to pass out soon.

Down the way, on this fake-arena made to resemble some kind of battlefield, stands the man in charge of my execution. I won't be dead; I won't be living, either. Not after he's done with me. Cute. I never pictured him as a felon.

But here we are.

He flashes me a grin, a real shit-eating grin- makes me want to vomit. This is not going to end well.

"Your move, brother." Mario says.

"Eat shit," I reply.

Failure is not an option. Failure is not an option. Failure is not an option.

I charge. It's the only thing I can do anymore. Every step against the platform is a resounding _clank_- and it feels good. Like I've accomplished something.

My fist makes contact with the side of his head, and there's no better feeling than this.

Failure is not an option.

He staggers back, and the realization is that he might just lose this. It's dawned on the spectators, too. The chant picks up.

"Lu…I…Gi!"

Keep the herd mentality intact, you fucking idiots. I appreciate it.

Mario is goading me now. But he's not going to understand this until he's lying face down in a pool of his own blood.

He'll never understand.

Whatever injuries I suffered do not seem to affect me at all now. I'm raining punches down like a thunderstorm. Nothing can stop me now. Nothing can stop me now

And then,

Fuck.

* * *

I forgot.

The items

I should have known, but I didn't. Mario wrestles me to the ground and takes off in a mad scramble. I spit out gravel and body fluids- disgusting.

Go ahead and run, pussy.

I glance up towards the massive Jumbo-Tron installed; It's mostly used for informing the ADHD "fans" on what's going on in the match, but everyone just uses it for reference.

Scoreboard, pretty much.

**Luigi: 121% **

**Mario: 130%**

**Winning.**

* * *

I pick myself off the ground again. Surprisingly, he didn't take the moments where I was distracted to attack. Well, I guess that's how it is with idiots.

Unless he's planning something.

Audible hissing sound.

Son of a bitch!

I do a quick 180. Already too late. Something explodes in my face. Something violent. At this moment, my head might have just blown apart in every direction. Otherworldly forces lifting me off the ground and tossing me like a rag doll.

Goddamnit.

Failure is not an option. But I did it anyway.

Sailing towards oblivion. He's down there with a shit-faced grin. As always.

I kind of feel like I'm lying down. Nothing really hurts. I hear whispers.

"He's not going to advance past the first round…"

"Why'd we sign him onto a deal? He can't fight worth shit…"

"…Probably going to make a switch to the minor divisions…"

I know all too well what's coming next.

Why have I done this to myself?


	2. Headways

**T****h****e experienced bro will keep in mind; everyone's perspective is flawed. Including I, the writer.**

* * *

I can explain this. I always loved my brother. Adored him. It was no surprised I was just going to be just like him.

Goddamnit.

So I guess there was no surprise when I signed up for that human cockfighting as well- Smash Brothers, they called it.

"Let's talk about what happened during the Smash Brothers season."

Yeah. They called it Brawl. But I'm not going back.

Churn the swill in the glass around with the straw. Is this supposed to be lemonade? Tastes fake.

Everything feels fake now.

"Why don't you want to talk about Brawl?"

You're writing all of this down. It's not like what I say is going to be any different. That shit will still be going down; ruining lives, straining relationships will still be a result of Smash Brothers. Way after I'm dead, too.

Take a swig of the yellow liquid. It's disgusting.

It's disgusting because it doesn't taste like anything to me. I just want to feel again.

"Shit reason," the reporter says. Legs crossed, sitting on an old sofa. In a terrible purple color. I feel sick just thinking about it.

"Who says someone like you can't bring down the system?"

System. Hah. This man's delusional. Sniffing for a story. Shoving his nose in shit, hoping to find gold.

These kinds of people remind me so much of my brother.

Pigheaded bastards.

This reporter's going to get more than a story.

I change my tune.

_Sure, why not? You run this front page, you see how many readers you'll get. Smash will turn to shit._

"That's the attitude I want," Mr. Reporter, with a baked-off-his-ass grin on his face, flicks away the roll of pot, and reaching for a notepad. "You smoke?"

No.

"Marijuana is a lot healthier than tobacco, you know."

Sure. Get lung cancer a lot sooner.

"Alright," he says, fishing out a book and pencil. "Let's get started."

"Fuck you," I reply.

Before the man can respond I've already killed him.

Fireball.

Mario taught me that. My brother taught me that.

My own agenda now. Nothing can stop me now.

Everyone is going to pay.

I stomp out the lit cancer stick and remove the notebook and pencil from Mr. Reporter's hand. Won't be needing this anymore.

An expose.

Let's get started. From the beginning.


	3. Back

Where to begin.

Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Back when I wasn't so jaded. I don't think I'm jaded... Well, back when I wasn't such a realist.

I could start with that.

I only signed up because Mario did.

Landing at the airport and touring Nintendo City. Funny, because Nintendo City is as big as a shithole as New York, Detroit, and Los Angeles combined. All I knew is that the company behind the Smash Brothers series had thrown a wad a bunch of cash at City Hall- and now, Nintendo City.

Then, this stretch limo that had been taking me around on the sightseeing trip pulls up to this gigantic hotel, and I distinctly remember the driver saying, "We'll give you what you need."

That was pretty funny, because they were no where near.

At the time though, I was busy gaping up at this monstrous structure- I mean, fucking HUGE- that probably took up the space of three large country homes. As far as I was concerned, this was just ground level, too. I was a kid in a candy store.

Look at all the new gadgets.

So I rushed into the Smash Mansion. I didn't see anyone relevant there, nor my brother. Just a bunch of janitors and shit.

One of these janitors handed me a brochure, I guess, and he said, "You must be Mario's brother." I was a suck-up to my brother. No doubt about it. The janitor smirks and said, "He says so much about you."

It was sarcasm, but I never detected it. It was me... And my bro! Together! Fuck yeah! The excitement welled up in me, pushed me, shoved me around... I was on cloud nine.

* * *

Sigh. Writer's block is coming on.

Come on Luigi, can't take down the system when you're staring at a brick wall.

Take a drink from the diluted swill in the glass. It tastes like shit. Nothing's going to change that.

I wonder how my brother is doing?

Not that he wants to see me.

Not after what I've done.

Nothing's going to change that.

* * *

Well, I've been watching television in what I guess was the lobby, but no one on any news channel but like the 24/7 sports networks were talking about my arrival. I was here, I was a smasher, I was relevant. But here I was, invisible.

I ask one of the passing janitors where is everyone else, and he laughs, a voice pitched on some kind of bourbon, "'vyone else?"

"Yes," I reply, missing the point.

"You're the 'nly one here," he says with a snicker. "The rest don't come 'ill Sunday."

Two days. No wonder.

_

* * *

I put down the pen. This is actually hard. I'm going back ways... And seeing parts of me I shouldn't have.

It's kind of exerting.

...

...

...

No.

That's just the pussy side of me.

* * *

...That was the one Mario liked.

* * *

But then again, he was a talentless shit. I abstain.

I abstain.


	4. Dap Walk

I abstain.

* * *

Who the fuck needs writer's block? Come on. Power through.

* * *

Skip a little. What happened next?

The opening ceremony was really as much as a ridiculous experience as you could get.

Cheerleaders, marching bands, music, all this fanfare for not even the match- simply the arrival.

Upon seeing this spectacle, the Tournament of Roses would have shit itself.

I know what they'd do, because I nearly did it.

A clusterfuck of neon and flashbulbs and "Hey mister, look over here!" And "Can I get a picture?"

Mario loved that sort of crowd. He bathed in it. He was photogenic, not just photogenic, _media_genic. Everyone wanted to be around him. Be with him.

Me, I was a whole different animal when it came to this sort of attention. Shuffle awkwardly. Smile and answer questions. The press game is not my strongpoint.

Which was fine; I wasn't interested in this sort of socialite bullshit. I just wanted to fight, to become a national hero, to make my brother proud. As far as I'm concerned at the time, this was just baggage. Enjoy it while you can.

I know this is probably an often said statement, maybe ad nausea, but this whole Smash thing, as convoluted and terrible as it is... It's not a right. It's not a right, as you may consider to it to be. Take the biggest cash cows and shove them in the ring. No, it's nothing like that- hence, why Marth and Roy and Dr. Mario were ever considered. It's a privilege.

* * *

I guess you can say we're privileged.

* * *

Phone call. Ringing. Not for me, for the reporter. He's supposed to be turning in a hot story right now. Instead, he's lying in a pool of blood.

I let it ring. Voicemail never hurt anybody.

That phone keeps on fucking ringing.

* * *

Answering questions at the media booth.

The questions aren't really about me.

"What is it like fighting on the same level with your brother, a legend?"

Well, eh.... I feel proud. I feel like I can hold up with anybody.

"Do you get any first-year jitters?"

I haven't felt them yet, I'm hoping they never come.

"What are you expecting? First-year smashers always have a rough time adjusting. Are you taking any sort of special approach to this?"

Wow. Um, well, I'm going to take every match... Take every challenge each and all the same. I'm going to give my all every time.

Clear cut media answers.

Taught to me by the man himself.

"Alright. That'll work."

I step down from the podium. My trial's over. Hopefully.

* * *

The phone's still ringing.

I think it's ringing for me.


	5. Elongated

I didn't really make contact with anyone until I started going down for practice. Not practice as in the conventional way- weight training, running, the usual. Making sure everyone looks the part. I had talked to some of the first-year guys before, and of course I had gone to Mario for any sort of advice he had. He had none.

So there I was, running down to the gym- located inside the massive household called the Mansion. Captain Falcon was there.

Listen, I really don't know Falcon too well. His name is Doug, and I guess he's a car racer, but I really wasn't into that. I was raised sucking the dick of my own hero- so, when faced with others, I was pretty nonchalant.

I was still surprised he was shooting up, though.

You know, steroids. I had asked him why- and he was pretty convincing in his argument. "There are athletes who do drugs and hit their wives and rob banks," he told me. "Yet someone takes an injection, maybe for an injury and they're suddenly public enemy number one."

"Ray Lewis was nearly convicted for murder," he explained. "And no one gives him shit. Josh Hamilton did drugs; now he's hitting home runs and everyone wants their kid to grow up to be him." With that, he snorted, and shot himself up. "Fucking bullshit, if you ask me."

You know what? I did HGH that day too. Many more people, too. Probably my brother.

* * *

_We didn't get famous just by taking our vitamins and saying our prayers, kids._

* * *

**FUCK**

**FUCK**

PAPERCUT

Grasp my hand in pain as a scarlet liquid begins dripping from a laceration. I fucking hate blood. I cannot stand this.

**FUCK **

Damn. All over the paper, too. Maybe someone's trying to tell me something.

Stop lying.

Well, eat shit, conscience.

* * *

It's not a lie if you believe it.

What?

Phone keeps on ringing. No caller ID on this phone, so I don't know what's going down.

Alright.

Cut thumb pressing into a wad of tissue paper, letting it seep up. With the other hand, reach for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

How did you get my fucking number?

"It's not your number, kid. It's the reporter's. I was expecting him to pick up."

Shit.

Well, he didn't pick up. I did. Try later.

"I just wanted to know,"

What?

"Why do you hate me so much, Luigi? Is tearing down something proving anything except that you're a crybaby?"

Click.

Slam the phone down back into the cradle. That bastard isn't getting it. That bastard isn't getting it.

Alright. I'll show him.

Tape up the cut and get going. Failure is not an option.

I fucking hate everyone sometimes.

* * *

so i guess it was easy to believe Falcon was delusional. He was. That's only the tip of the iceberg.

Everything started to fall apart.

My first match was scheduled with this kid named Ike. He was new, a swordsman guy, and apparently oft-mocked for some "I fight for my friends" speech. That's too bad. Sometimes you make slip ups.

Sometimes, you screw up so bad...

**

* * *

**


	6. Leech

To describe the machines and software used to create the spectacle known as Smash brothers is too long winded and complicated to describe and frankly, I don't even know. But I know how it happened.

Firstly, I lay down for what I guess looks like the machine they use for CAT scan... Nothing really happens, though. You go through one end and pass through the other. Kind of like a shit.

Then you're standing on blank ground, and it just starts warping and changing into whatever the "stage" is. In this case, I remember that the "stage" was supposed to be a Pokemon stadium.

* * *

Fuck.

I'm not doing anything, am I?

It gets harder to write down. To record. It seems like I am making strides when I write- but I'm making those strides backwards.

And why the fuck am I writing about Ike? Why do I give a shit?

Time to focus on what matters. Crush the paper into a ball in my hand. It connects cleanly with the rubbish bin, but it won't go in. Near miss.

* * *

The moral of this is that I won that match, okay? And now we're going somewhere.

* * *

Everything's been a fucking near miss.

_

* * *

Jumping around a bit. This is the part where you wanted to read, right? The meat of the book. About my brother.

None of this would have happened if it weren't for Mario. Mario put all of the events in motion. Mario is why everything happened. Mario is why I'm writing this.

That may seem obsessive, but it's the reason.

Everything terrible began to happen after the match.

It wasn't even important. It was a week two match, meaning it was early in the going. Nothing was supposed to be interesting about it.

But to the media, sucking his dick as always, considered this to be the match of the century. ManU-Liverpool. Boston-New York. Mario-Luigi.

Keep in mind I only had one match in the ring before this- the previously mentioned win against Ike. It was not an impressive win, but the media again, was hailing this as the championship. Some kind of rivalry game. The proverbial Iron Bowl, between two brothers.

It was here I realized that Smash was really, really fucking ridiculous.

* * *

Knock on the door.

Shoot.

Glance back at the corpse lying face down. Maybe if I just made a run for it.

Prop the body up on the couch. Stuff some paper in his hand.

More knocking.

"Hello?" Someone yells on the other end.

Shit.

Pick up the paper I wrote on. This could be valuable sometime.

Open the door...

* * *

Smash is a business. If you're not going to realize that by the beginning, you're not going to learn it by the end.

The crowd is the kind of people that get off by getting on- speculating, analyzing, poking, prodding, measuring all sorts of intangibles. And when the equation doesn't add up? Riot. Al Sharpton is one of these people. The PTC is one of these people.

The crowd that likes Smash? Those are the people.

Actually, Smash Brothers is a fitting name.

* * *

"Hell-"

Charging outside. Knocking down someone. They yell, and I stumble. Some part of my face hits pavement.

Everything is chaotic.

Suburbia fucking sucks sometimes. They've got space, so they construct any sort of thing they want. Amateur architects.

Stumble onto the street. Horns blaring. Some kind of machine̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋ ̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ry is coming this way.

Somethi҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿̕̚̕̚ ҉̔̕̚̕҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ ͡҉҉̔̕̚̕̚҉҉҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̊̋̌̍ ̎̏̐̑ ҉̔̕̚̕҉̵̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔̿̿̿ ̕̚̕̚͡ ͡҉҉ ͡҉҉̔̕̚̕̚҉҉҉̡̢̡̢̛̛̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̖̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠̊̋̌̍̎̏̐̑̒̓̔ ̊̋̌̍ng clips something å̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̋ ̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚t 60 MPH. Everything is sepia. Everythi̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋ ̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ng is dim.

Kiss concrete. Good. This is how we ended b̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋ ̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚efore. Breathe sm̵̡̢̛̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋ ̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ơ̵̡̢̗̘̙̜̝̞̟̠͇̊̋ ̌̍̎̏̿̿̿̚ke

* * *

Mario wasn't sympathetic.

He explained to me that he was planning on winning. Even more, he insisted on me faking an injury- I was going to throw the match.

It made perfect sense not just to him, but the rest of Smash. Cash cow advances. Everyone else goes home. Easy.

I declined.

He got angry. "I made you," he says. "Who got you into this in the first place?"

I told him I wasn't going to throw a match, and he stormed out.

I should have thrown that match.

I should have fucking quit.

He won anyway, so I guess it wouldn't matter. But the problem was, you don't break the rules, I guess.

This could've been a whole lot easier.


	7. The Underneath

Beep... Beep, beep, beep... .Fuck.

Hospital. Everything is white and sterile... Everything smells like oxygen. Oxygen through my lungs. Breathing should be good, but this isn't.

My papers

Where are my papers?!

Where is everything?

This is the worst place I could have been in.

Damnit. Damnit. Damnit.

Am I restrained?

"Hey, you woke up."

* * *

_He flashes me a grin, a real shit-eating grin- makes me want to vomit. This is not going to end well. _Welcome to the show, I see him say.

"_Your move, brother." Mario says._

"_Eat shit," I reply._

Kill me while you can.

_Failure is not an option. Failure is not an option. Failure is not an option. _

_I charge. It's the only thing I can do anymore. Every step against the platform is a resounding clank- and it feels good. Like I've accomplished something._

_My fist makes contact with the side of his head, and there's no better feeling than this._

Welcome to the show.

_He staggers back, and the realization is that he might just lose this. It's dawned on the spectators, too. The chant picks up._

* * *

**Fear.**

* * *

But something ruins my day, an explosion. I don't know. I don't want to think anymore_._

* * *

"You took a nasty clip," Mario explains. "You lost a lot of blood."

* * *

Am I fucking hallucinating?

"We almost lost you," he continues. To no one in particular. I haven't said anything- it's just a one way conversation.

"But you're pretty lucky I was there," he continues. "We talked it over."

"Apparently, you killed someone."

* * *

ffffffffffffffffffskdkflsdkldsklfjdlskfdsfdlsdksfdjkfsd

eewefws3uiifsfssdjefskwkwfs

ewerewe

d

* * *

"But your brother worked out a deal. You're not going to prison."

FUCK YOU

"But me? I'm not too happy with you, kid. We had to think of a... Proper punishment."

"Like what?" I say.

"At first I was interested in getting back into Smash, you know, one more time."

He calmly lights a cigarrette. You can't do that in a hospital unless you've got fifty million dollars on you.

"But we considered the fact you were losing a lot of blood. Your arm was going to get an infection, too."

...

"I'm not a guy looking for vengeance, Luigi. All I'm saying is, repent a little."

My arm...

No.

No

no

* * *

no nono nnfsidosdlfskldfsldsldklfshlfsdklsdklaslsklfklelkelio4iowrfioew4h84hshefhioewfiehiofehfioehfioehfioiofkdlklghregr9eoijiklgfdfklfgjhfgr9gje994y8034uihkkjhjhahf$WAIEHRFEWKKsdkfkfusgufuisdfdg`fdgdgfdgf,gfgfd/gg;'ffd[d]gsd **THAT CUNT GOT RID OF**

* * *

A stump. Nothing from the elbow down. Nothing.

NOTHING

* * *

He's too good.

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you, by the way?" He says, moving towards the doorway.

Yes, I say.

Kill me while you can.__


	8. Moss

Everything goes too fast. All time low. all time high. Thoughts are swirling, thoughts are shit. Am I the bigger man in this situation? Or am I just taking it all too far?

Am I the better man?

Have I learned anything? 


	9. ewo89009r902490324890490290432432432890s

More time passes. Alcohol does the worst things to you. 


	10. Delusional People Delusional Places

I keep feeling like I did this. But I don't want to feel that way.

I just want to... feel... 


	11. Unshine

WOULDN'T IT BE NICE TO BE DELUSIONAL?  
TAKE EVERYTHING WITH A GRAIN OF SALT.

I THINK I AM DELUSIONAL. HOPE I AM DELUSIONAL

NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAP

PENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. **N**ONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. N**O**NE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NO**N**E OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NON**E** OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE **O**F THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE O**F** THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF **THIS** HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS **HAPPENED**. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HA**PPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE** OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.

I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.

But it did.


	12. Reshine

WOULDN'T IT BE NICE TO BE DELUSIONAL?  
TAKE EVERYTHING WITH A GRAIN OF SALT.

I THINK I AM DELUSIONAL. HOPE I AM DELUSIONAL

NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAP

PENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. **N**ONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. N**O**NE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NO**N**E OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NON**E** OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE **O**F THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE O**F** THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF **THIS** HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS **HAPPENED**. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HA**PPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE** OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.

I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.I JUST HOPE THAT NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. NONE OF THIS HAPPENED.

But it did.


	13. 13

Late at ni

* * *

ght.

Action.

* * *

"I don't know what your beef is, kid," Peach says, before spreading herself out on the backseat. "But I don't really care what your problem is with Mario. Did he knock you over in the sandbox? Give you an owwie?"

"Oh, so you're a comedian now?"

"No," she snorts. To her, I have asked possibly the dumbest question in the world. "But you've had a vendetta against him since god knows when, and I think you should get over it.

"You think," I say. "That's new." A wry, shit-eating grin spreads across her face. She's high. And waiting to be fucked.

"Not just me, the world thinks," Peach says. "I don't know how he somehow bruised your ego that badly, but you need to get a grip. Come to terms. Get revenge. Or something. Stop dragging it out."

"Speaking of dragging it out," she continues. "I'm waiting."

Yeah, yeah, hold on. I'll be right back.

"Right back?" She says, in mock disbelief. A little irritation, too. "You do nothing but procrastinate. By the time you're back. I'll be dead and there'll be another fucking ice age.

"Show some action in your step," she says. She sits upright again and fishes an unlit joint from the floorboard. I reach in and snatch it out of her hand.

"You can't smoke at a gas station," I warn.

"Then why'd you take us to one, dipshit?"

"Can you stop insulting and just fucking wait? I'm almost done here."

"Oh, look at you, high and mighty," the princess retorts. "If I don't, are you going to carry a grudge around just like you do to your fucking brother? All because you're missing an arm?"

Start walking towards the convience store.

"Boo-hoo, I got in the way of a fucking speeding vehicle and now I'm missing something! Blame it on my brother!"

You just don't fucking get it.

"You're a puss, Luigi! A fraud!"

Mmhm.

"Phony! You fucking faggot!"

Block off the world.

I enter the store. Some asian girl is attending the cash register. The walls are littered with posters for cigarettes and beer and porno movies.

"Can I help you?" She asks, except it comes out as "Can I help roo?"

I must be the worst fucker on earth to notice something like that. Just like Peach says.

"Can I just get a bottle of water, please?"

Money and plastic is exchanged. I glance out the window of the store. Peach is lighting up again.

* * *

Beautiful lights engulfing such an ugly girl.

* * *

Cut.

* * *

He's going to be a lot weaker now. Mario's going to be a lot weaker

now.

* * *

You might not be able to hurt him, but you can hurt the things that make him go.

Yeah.

That sounds like a great idea....


	14. terrible ending to a terrible story

**I think this is best described as a car hitting a wall at breakneck speed. **

**It's all over, though.**

**I should be ashamed.**

* * *

hello?  
hello? hello pound pound pound pound pound smash crash bang slap crack

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzfuck

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

STOP THAT

I DON'T. dESERVE TO BE HERE

STOP

tAUNTING ME

I'M WINNING WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

face eating dirt. Eyes, meet gravel.

Fuck you.

"I was trying to fucking mend fences with you," he screams.

He sounds a million miles away, but he's still pounding in my head. His words are too loud

too loud.

"all i ever wanted"

all you ever fucking wanted?

"YOU GO AHEAD AND TEAR EVERYTHING AWAY!"

SHUT THE FUCK UP

immature little bastard i am. get over myself.

breathing is hard. things are getting sepia. fading, swirling. aren't I laying down?

I think something is happe


	15. 1111111111111199999999991111111119999999

_I'm... I'm sorry._

Are you? Are you really?

_No._

Good.

_Fuck you._

Fuck you too, bastard. You immature fuck. Burn in hell.

...stupid doppelganger. Stupid fucking clone. You're not my brother.

Postscript. Type type type type type.

B_urn burn burn burn burn. Everything. What_

what

tahw

"You think you're original?" "You think you're funny?"

"You think you're justified? You think you're a fucking martyr?"

Sick in the head.

That's what you are.

_No, I'm not._

Yes you are.

_If you understood..._

You think it's cute? That you're a murderer? A fucking thug? Never learned to forgive?

Get away from my fucking gates, kid.

Get away from fucking everyone.

Just get away...

_But I mattered, right? I did?_

No.

* * *

no

* * *

Hell isn't fire and brimstone. It's real wet and dark, actually. Depressing. It's damp and it smells. Every day every hour every minute every second I'm supposed to be learning. until the end of time.

I'll see you here, Mario.

I'll see you there.

I'll see you there.


End file.
